


Summer Drive

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer drive turns into something more. Written for the Fandom Poolside Choose Your Own Adventure challenge. Spoilers through Vortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Drive

## Summer Drive

by Cass Alexandra

<http://www.lexicity.net/cassalexandra/Fiction.html>

* * *

Fandom: Smallville  
Title: Summer Drive  
Author: Cassandra Alexandra  
Category: First Time, Suspense  
Spoilers: through Vortex  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: A simple summer drive turns into something more. Author's notes: Written for the Choose Your Own Adventure at FandomPoolside. See the rules here: <http://www.livejournal.com/community/fandompoolside/8354.html> and the completed story at FandomPoolside, including breaks for where readers chose between different options, here: <http://www.livejournal.com/community/fandompoolside/18510.html> The previous link also includes links to the story as it was written, if you want to read it as a finished work in progress. 

* * *

Summer Drive 

* * *

Between Kent Farm and the feed store, there was a long stretch of road flanked on one side by a wheat field and on the other side by a corn field. On rainy or windy days, the stalks whipped in the air, sometimes intimidating to behold depending on how tall they'd gotten. On clearer days like today, they swayed slightly in the breeze, tempting waves to a teenager driving a truck with almost three hundred horses under the hood, beckoning him to show off to his sophisticated, rich, and - not that he would admit it to anyone else - very hot best friend. 

He really shouldn't, but he did. He let the truck pass the 30 limit, 40, 50... Just as he reached 55, Clark glanced over to see how impressed Lex was... and groaned. 

Even as he eased the truck to a halt, he could tell Lex was trying to hide a smirk. Served him right for showing off. The sirens came to a stop as Clark killed the engine, searching for his license as the officer approached. 

The officer showed his own ID and introduced himself as officer Fitzpatrick, then asked, "Do you know why I pulled you over?" 

Holding his license between two fingers, Clark looked up to answer that he'd been speeding. But when he raised his head, the officer wasn't looking at him. 

The officer was looking at Lex. 

Clark glanced at Lex, and back at the officer, who addressed him with his eyes still on Lex. 

"Step out of the car, please." 

Trying not to panic, Clark reached for the handle on the truck door. He'd never been pulled over before. He couldn't exactly use his abilities to get out of this, either. 

Although it would be nice if he could disappear right now. 

"Is that really necessary, Jim?" 

Clark's hand froze on the handle, and Fitzpatrick's jaw did something funny. He still wasn't looking at Clark. Clark had no idea what to do. And even that simple question sounded so good coming out of Lex's mouth, smooth, confident. There was nothing that didn't sound good coming out of Lex's mouth. Of course, that wasn't the best thing to be thinking about at the moment. 

Fitzpatrick looked like he was about to say something, but Lex interrupted him. "Is Sheriff Ethan aware of your extracurricular activities last summer?" 

Whatever Lex was talking about, it made the officer step back from the door. He didn't look very happy. Nodding firmly at Clark without saying another word, Fitzpatrick stomped back to his patrol car, and drove off faster than Clark had been driving. Perplexed, Clark sat there for a long time, his fingers still wrapped around the handle. Just a small pull and the door would open. 

"What was that all about?" he finally asked. Lex was quiet, staring out the open window when Clark looked at him. When he finally did speak, it wasn't to answer. 

"Your parents are probably worried about you. Why don't we head back?" 

When it was clear that Lex wasn't going to say anything else, Clark grumpily started the truck. The urge to speed was gone, the need to impress Lex had disappeared. Lex had just saved him from getting a ticket, which meant at the very least that he was spared a lecture from his parents. The last thing he needed to do was get in any more trouble. 

Pebbles crunched under the wheels as Clark pulled up to Kent Farm. It was a warm day, perfect for a picnic, and as usual Clark wondered if that was something Lex would ever do with him. Not that he often thought of having a picnic with Lex, but other things, like going swimming or riding or taking a drive to Metropolis. They played pool together, and when it had still been the school year, he'd studied while Lex worked, and sometimes he watched Lex fence. But those were things in Lex's life. Lex _had_ pool tables and fencing instructors. Clark had horses and cows and a telescope and a lake. He had a mother who would pack a picnic for him, of all his favorite foods and probably Lex's too if Clark asked. 

Lex didn't have a mother. 

Lex had a father, but he was still kind of mad at Lex because of the whole blind thing. 

Lex had probably never been on a picnic. He'd gone swimming, though. Clark knew because Lana had seen him. Skinny-dipping. Naked. No clothes. Wet. Naked. 

"Clark?" 

Lex's voice. Looking up, Clark realized he'd parked in front of the barn automatically. Who knew how long he'd just been sitting there, staring into space. Well, Lex probably knew. He was right there. 

"I'm okay." Like Lex had asked. He didn't move, though. Just took a while to catch up with his brain and look at Lex. Just a few words from Lex could make him hard. Just a few words from Lex had saved him from getting a ticket. How did he do it? "Sure you don't want to tell me what happened back there? It won't bother me." It was obviously something Lex didn't want to talk about, although Clark couldn't figure out why. After all they'd been through this year, especially with the guy who'd thought it was Lex's fault his sister Amanda had killed herself - Clark remembered the severed hand and shuddered a little - Lex had to know that Clark wouldn't judge him for his past or his name. It was pretty obvious that Lex and Fitzpatrick knew each other, somehow. 

"You couldn't possibly know," Lex said, looking skyward - or at least, toward the ceiling of the truck. All kinds of things ran through Clark's mind - drugs, guns, drugs... okay, so he couldn't think of a huge _variety_ of things, but he was pretty sure there was nothing Fitzpatrick had done that Lex knew about somehow that could make him not like Lex anymore. He'd watched Lex shoot a man. And save his father's life at the same time. So, yeah. Lex could pretty much do anything. 

"So tell me." Maybe he sounded a little whiny, but hey, Lex had talked about it right in front of him. He had to know that Clark would be curious. 

Maybe this was how Lex felt when Clark pretended nothing weird had happened when really he'd run too fast or been just a little too strong. Maye it was how Lana felt when he denied that they'd been flying, that he'd been in that truck with her, and Lana _remembered_. And she had to know Clark was lying. Or else she was crazy, and... 

Maybe he didn't deserve to know. 

"What do you want me to tell you, Clark?" Chuckling almost to himself, Lex turned in his seat to face him, suddenly very real. 

"That we got high together when he was supposed to be working, and then he asked me to fuck him? And I did?" 

Clark had never heard Lex say that word before. Sure, he didn't think Lex had never said it, but he'd never said it in front of Clark. And... Lex had fucked the cop. A year ago. Before he'd met Clark. 

So why was he jealous? 

Fitzpatrick wasn't even hot. 

What was he thinking? Lex wasn't looking at him, just kind of picking invisible lint off the knee of his slacks. Waiting for judgment, probably. For him to act disgusted and ask Lex to leave. "And?" 

"What?" Lex looked up, brows furrowed, hand still. "And what?" 

"Is that all?" He was doing his best not to ask all the other questions, like did Lex like it, had he done it before, did he ever think about fucking Clark? Not that Clark particularly wanted to be fucked, or was even sure he could be, but he'd be glad if Lex had thought about it. 

"I'm not sure what else you want me to say, Clark." 

Apparently neither of them did, because the truck was very quiet for a few minutes. Quiet and awkward. Which was weird, because hello, Lex was gay. Well, at least he liked to fuck guys. Or, had fucked one guy while he was high. So it might have been a fluke. 

Clark sighed. 

"Clark, maybe I should-" 

"You want-" They spoke at the same time, and Clark tried not to laugh. Lex didn't continue, so Clark did. "You want something to eat? I can put the stuff away later." Lex agreed silently, and seemed to take a little too long closing the door on his side and catching up to Clark. They passed Lex's car on the way to the house, red Ferarri this time, a car that looked good in the summer and pretty much any other time. 

Clark expected his mother to be in the kitchen, but when they walked in the door, the lemonade was there and she wasn't. Checking the living room, Clark found her asleep on the couch. Motioning to Lex to be quiet, Clark poured a glass for each of them and preceeded Lex onto the porch. They sat on the stoop and drank, looking anywhere but at each other. 

* * *

The ice cubes in the lemonade made cool drops condense on the sides of their glasses. Clark rubbed the condensation with his thumb, clearing a wide curved stripe on the glass that only fogged up and got dewy again faster. His knuckles bumped Lex's, and Clark realized how they were sitting. 

Clark was right-handed. Lex was left-handed. Clark noticed, sometimes, when they played pool or when he saw Lex writing. But it had never been more obvious than this moment, when they each had lemonade in their inside hands, their shoulders bumping each time one of them raised his glass to take a sip. 

Only Clark hadn't taken a sip yet, because he was too aware of how close Lex was sitting. He quickly lifted the glass to his lips to remedy the situation, hoping Lex hadn't noticed or thought he was acting weird. Lex probably didn't know what he was really thinking. What if Lex was thinking that Clark was grossed out, wondering how to end the friendship? Or maybe Lex thought he was picturing it and liking Lex less every minute, picturing the disgusting, dirty, sweaty, groping, grabbing, thrusting... 

...hot fucking, hot because it was the middle of summer, hell, today was the longest day of the year, the sun beating down on them, lemonade bitter on his tongue, like his own come only more citrus, and he wondered if Lex would taste like that, different, citrus, or normal, which would still be... good. Very good. And _how_ he could taste Lex. If they were kissing and they came in their pants, and he put his hand down Lex's pants... but Lex probably had too much control for that. He could suck Lex off... but he'd never done that before, and he'd probably do something wrong, and couldn't make Lex come, unless Lex felt sorry for him and thought about Victoria or something so he could get off. 

Or Desiree. God, Lex could be really public about his heterosexual relationships. It only made sense, of course, what with the homophobia everywhere. It was funny, as long as everyone acted straight there wasn't a ripple. Lex had been branded 'metrosexual' right away, which meant he could get away with some of the things he did, like the way he walked, got his nails manicured, basically everything that would normally be considered gay because he was rich and his business was Smallville's business; or, more specifically, the LuthorCorp branch in town could make or break Smallville's economy. 

If anyone saw Lex kissing a guy, that would be the end of that. 

Lex was still very close. 

The longest day of the summer was turning out to be the hottest day of the summer so far. Clark was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, but he'd rather be wearing nothing. It was an innocent thought, a response to the heat, the veritable _throbbing_ of the sun's presence, but with Lex sitting right next to him it was an invitation to make something else throb. Clark shifted on the stoop. He almost wished Lex were wearing something less sensible than his blue dress shirt. The color looked great on him, it seemed like every color did, but if Lex had shorter sleeves their skin would be touching where their arms were already brushing. 

He took another sip that turned into a long gulp, and when Clark lowered the glass to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, he realized Lex was staring at him. He swallowed hard, and Lex's eyes flickered to his throat... and oh, fuck, was Lex thinking what Clark thought he was thinking? Nerves made his throat dry, and he moved his hand to drink again, and the motion was so automatic he forgot to be self-conscious with Lex staring at him. It was like he was watching Lex watch him through a one-sided mirror, and he could see Lex, but Lex couldn't really see him. Only before he could accidentally be a tease again, Lex seemed to come back to himself and abruptly turned away. 

He couldn't drink then. Not like that. With the glass halfway to his mouth, Clark stopped, and turned to Lex. He could say something. He could ask something. He could... 

Lex was looking at him again. 

He opened his mouth to say hey, but Lex was looking at his mouth. Clark felt like he should be blushing, or offended or something because Lex wasn't looking at his eyes, but he was doing that thing where he looked into his eyes and then back at his mouth, back and forth like he couldn't control it, or was trying to. And Clark wondered if all those other times had been flirting, or accidental, or if Lex did that to everyone, only he didn't. He'd... never even seen Lex do that with Victoria. Desiree, yes, but that was a given. Lex looked at him like he'd looked at Desiree. 

And Desiree had attracted Lex with pheromones. Smells that made Lex, men want her, want to do anything for her. 

Did that mean Lex wanted him? Wanted to do anything for him? Lex had... he'd... but Clark didn't want to think about _that_ now, dark thoughts on a bright day, and this... moment... where Lex was. With him. Looking. Flickering. Leaning closer like he couldn't control it. Or didn't want to. 

He wanted to know if Lex tasted like the lemonade. Homemade farmbred citrus on broken city lips. And then he knew, for sure, because the tip of his tongue was against Lex's upper lip, the part that would usually touch his teeth, the part no one could see if Lex grinned really widely and Clark's _tongue_ was _there_. In Lex. In... Lex. 

Lex didn't seem to notice the incredible noise the glass made when it shattered in Clark's hand. He just kind of hung there for an endless second as Clark jumped back, tried to clean up the glass without touching the sharp edges. He had a small, sharp, sticky pile in his hand and Lex was looking straight ahead again, leaning forward and tugging on the knees of his pants. 

Lex probably had the same problem he did. And Clark felt like laughing hysterically because he'd just ruined the first kiss that actually meant something. 

Things were going to change now, weren't they? They'd have to... talk about it or pretend it didn't happen or maybe... maybe have the "we can do this but no one can find out about it" discussion. The last one made Clark feel like... like he'd lost something, but if he could have Lex, that would be... more than he had now. 

He could live with not telling anyone. But first, he had to make sure Lex didn't just want to forget about this. 

"You kids okay?" 

...right after he figured out a way to get Mom to leave them alone. 

* * *

He could feel Lex watching as Mom fussed over him to keep up appearances, and wondered what Lex was thinking. Was he missing his own mother? Having a guilt trip because he was reminded of what had happened to his father? Or was he thinking about the kiss, what it meant, whether it would happen again? How soon? 

It was amazing how one actual kiss could blow away fantasies about fucking. Although _that_ would be much better. The interesting thing was, Lex hadn't asked if he was okay. And Clark _knew_ it wasn't because Lex didn't care. Lex cared. Lex had liked kissing him. Clark could _tell_. 

Clark had forgotten to make a noise like he'd been hurt. Humans would be hurt by a glass breaking in their hands, right? He always... and Lex had asked, before. If he was okay. But not this time. Maybe he'd forgotten because he'd been as caught up in the kiss as Clark had been. Clark hoped. Really, really hoped. 

And what if Lex _had_ forgotten? Forgotten, as in, had something to forget. As in Clark had to remember to pretend to be hurt, and Lex had to remember to pretend Clark might be hurt. Because that might mean that Lex _knew_. Lex might know or at least suspect that it was hard to hurt him. 

While he was doing all this thinking and trying to figure out whether he wanted Lex to know or not, Mom was getting them more lemonade and asking Lex about the company. 

'The company'. He'd just kissed Lex who had 'a company'. And here he was, at home on the dusty farm with his dusty boots by the door. And Lex seemed to like his mom's attention. Whatever doubts he had about Lex's interest, Lex came around to the farm all the time, he looked just as happy to drive to the grain store with Clark in the truck as he was to speed to Metropolis in his fancy Ferrari that had to cost twenty times what the truck cost. Lex actually liked to spend time with him. Lex had liked being _kissed_ by him. Clark thought. Hoped. Was pretty sure of. Although he shouldn't assume, really. He couldn't wait to get a chance to actually talk to Lex, and find out if they could have a real kiss. One that lasted for more than two seconds. 

"...and Clark was on his way out. I probably should have called first." Lex's attention was on Clark's mom, but the second she smiled and turned away to dry her hands on a cloth, Lex's eyes flicked over to Clark and the corner of his mouth lifted briefly. Clark grinned back, amazed that it didn't seem awkward. At least, not with the way Lex was acting. Lex's eyes closed for a split second as his smile wavered into something bigger, then opened again as there was a light knock on the door. 

Lana smiled through the screen door, but there was something sad about her expression. It reminded Clark of how she'd been so supportive of Whitney joining the Marines even though there were times Clark had thought she'd been about to cry. Whitney had been gone for over a month, and Clark felt a little guilty remembering how much time they'd spent just sitting together. He knew he didn't owe Lana anything, hadn't made any promises to her, but it was almost like... she expected something. 

Not that it wasn't expected. He'd done nothing but show interest for the last year, with Lex's help no less, and he'd taken Whitney's 'take care of her' seriously. He didn't know hot to explain it, how he liked Lana and Lex too, but given a choice he'd rather have Lex. Because Lana was like someone he wanted to take care of, and Lex was someone he wanted to have sex with. And take care of. And other things. 

Lana joined them in the kitchen, complete with fresh cold lemonade. She was polite, but quiet, obviously trying not to stare at both of them. Clark was just glad it wasn't Chloe - who was, fortunately, in Metropolis for the summer - because Chloe would've been asking all the questions Clark was sure Lana wanted to ask, even with his mom right there. 

Honestly, Clark had a lot of questions _he_ wanted to ask. But not until he was alone with Lex. Not that he'd still be thinking about those questions when they were finally alone. 

Which might be sooner than he'd thought, because Lana and his mom were talking about going shopping for flowers. 

"You won't get into any trouble without me?" 

Wow. Lana and his mom were _leaving_. Leaving him alone with Lex. Before Clark could compose himself enough to answer, Lex was taking care of it, in that smooth voice of his. "I'll make sure Clark doesn't burn the barn down, Mrs. Kent." 

Clark would have rolled his eyes if Lex's line didn't mean they were suddenly alone. 

They were alone. 

He'd been waiting for this for what seemed like forever, even though he knew it had really been less than a half hour. He couldn't figure out what to say for the longest time, but when he did... 

"Lex?" 

Lex chose that moment to say his name too. 

"Clark..." 

It would be funny except the thought of Lex saying his name in another situation was more of a turnon than anything else. And, okay, he'd had kind of a one-track mind ever since Lex climbed into the passenger seat of the truck earlier in the afternoon, and... what was Lex doing with his hands? 

Lex must have noticed the way Clark was watching him, because he looked up and flexed his fingers. "Lemonade," he said, as if that explained everything. Oh - sticky. Clark rubbed his fingers together and realized he had the same problem. 

There was a moment that was awkward, at least to Clark, because Lex didn't seem all that awkward. He focusing pretty intently on his fingers, actually. Clark wasn't sure what to make of that, but when the silence had stretched too long, he decided it was his responsibility to fill that silence with the questions he'd been meaning to ask. For all he knew, Lex had forgotten about the kiss. 

He had to make sure that didn't happen. "Lex, about... before..." 

Lex raised his eyes, but not his head, and the corner of his mouth tilted up. "When you kissed me?" 

"Uh." Clark couldn't help chuckling. Obviously, Lex remembered. The question was, what did Lex think about it? "I don't know, I thought it was kind of mutual." At least, he _hoped_ it was. 

There was a long pause during which Clark considered lunging across the table to kiss Lex. He didn't, of course, but it was a nice thought. "You thought right." He thought right... that meant it was mutual? 

"So you're okay with it?" And that was only the first of a million questions, to be followed by Can we do it again, How soon, and How often? Lex reached between his legs - and what a great sight that was - and pulled the chair forward under him as he moved closer to Clark, who was so caught off guard by Lex actually coming closer that he didn't think to move away when Lex took his hand. The absurd thought that Lex was going to propose to him crossed his slightly panicked mind, and then he realized just how absurd that thought was. 

Then again, it wasn't that much more absurd than the fact that Lex Luthor, his best friend and the person second from the top of the list of people his father hated, was sucking on his index finger, doing something that should be illegal with his tongue. 

Clark tried to remember if he'd ever been this hard before. 

"Very okay." And those were the last words Clark comprehended before his brain shorted out. 

Lex's tongue traced over every inch of Clark's fingers. It was quite possible that Lex was doing this to prove how okay with the kiss he was, but Clark couldn't care less what the reason was. Lex darted his tongue between Clark's fingers, nibbled on the pads of Clark's fingertips. He throbbed under his jeans and had to squirm in his seat, just as Lex bit at the base of his thumb. 

It occured to Clark that the kitchen wasn't the best place to do this, but how was he supposed to stop this just to suggest going somewhere else? Getting caught would almost be worth it if Lex would... but he wouldn't, would he? Right here, right now? 

Clark had no idea how he managed to get any words out, but today already had its share of miracles. As it was, he had no idea what had actually come out of his mouth, but whatever it was, it had made Lex stop. 

Was that a good thing? 

"You had lemonade on your fingers," Lex explained, and Lex's tongue had stupefied him enough that for a moment he actually believed that that was why Lex had been sucking on them. But a good shake cleared his head, and then the grin spread over his face. 

"So do you." The slyness in Lex's answering smile matched the enthusiasm in Clark's as he took Lex's hand. He was a little more hesitant in bringing Lex's fingers to his mouth, but when he did, all he could taste was Lex. Maybe Lex had been lying about the lemonade, maybe Clark's tongue had tastebuds made just for Lex-skin, but none of it mattered. What mattered was that _Lex's fingers_ were _in his mouth_. 

When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel every ridge on Lex's fingerprints with his tongue, trace the pulse of blood from palm to fingertip. For a while he sucked on two fingers at a time, running his tongue up and down between them, then slitted his eyes open. Lex was leaning forward, his mouth open, eyes almost closed but clearly focused on Clark's lips. 

That was when Clark forgot about being nervous. He even forgot to worry about one of his parents walking in on them. Letting Lex's fingers slip out of his mouth, Clark caught Lex's hand in his as he closed the space between them and kissed Lex, hard. Lex met him halfway, pushing into the kiss, taking over the inside of Clark's mouth with his tongue. Clark sucked on it, reaching up with his free hand to pull Lex closer, his eyes dropping closed for a long moment. Lex was right there with him the whole time, coaxing with his tongue, making Clark make noises he was sure he'd never made before. 

So why wasn't Lex kissing him anymore? 

"Clark." Lex's voice was careful, and even though he was pulling away, he wasn't withdrawing. Clark clung to that, holding Lex's hand in his. He was caught in Lex's intense stare, the rest of the world forgotten. "As pleasurable as this is, we need to stop. Otherwise we'll be doing more than kissing, and I don't know if you ready for that. Could you deal with the consequences of someone seeing us?" 

As Lex's words sank in, Clark dropped his hand, leaning back in his chair. Lex was right. Mom and Lana could come back at any moment. Or Dad could come in from the field. Oh yeah, Lex was very right. At least one of them was thinking. 

And Lex was still looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. 

Clark could deal with that. "Probably not... yet." Looking down at his hands, Clark tried to figure out the right thing to say, and what he ended up saying surprised him. "I'm not exactly out. To anyone." He'd never thought about it in those terms. It was confusing enough to be straight and have a crush on Lex. He didn't know what that made him, besides more alien... 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly out either." Lex's smile was all the reassurance he needed, and for a moment he forgot the differences between them, a few million dollars and a load of sophistication. Yeah, they were different from each other, but in this they were alike, this wanting to kiss each other thing, and that made them different from the rest of the people in Smallville. 

He knew somehow that Lex would be the first person to do more than kiss him. 

"But we can talk about that later. I should probably get out of here before..." Lex glanced down with an ironic smile, the crunching of pebbles under tires announcing someone's arrival. Getting up from the chair and walking away without any more contact, Lex made his way to the door, giving Clark a spectacular view of his ass. Clark had seen that view before, and knew from experience that it was even more spectacular when they were playing pool. 

At the door, Lex turned around, catching Clark's eyes on his ass before Clark reacted and looked up. Clark's blush deepened with Lex's indulgent smile. "If you'd rather... do something else..." Lex glanced out the screen door, turning back to Clark with a final parting offer. "My door is always open for you." 

With that, Lex left, leaving Clark to ponder the multiple possible meanings. 

And to figure out how soon he could escape from the farm... 

* * *


End file.
